


Dark Gray

by OneManBand



Series: Color Adjacent [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Claiming, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Incubus Lance, Langst, Light Feminization, Lotor's still a dick, M/M, Marking, Panic Attacks, Power Struggle, Some exhibitionism, Starvation, Superhero keith, Vampire Lance, Violence and Blood, aggressive teasing, but Lance is an upstanding citizen so he doesn't do anything sketchy, guess who that is, self doubt, that's all, two idiots in love, whats up keith back at it again with the fuckin wild ass kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneManBand/pseuds/OneManBand
Summary: He's a monster, he's only ever been a monster.How come no one else sees that?





	1. Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, have a fic!
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support and comments and everything from the series, it really does give me the fuel to throw into the fire! I love you guys!
> 
> It's a multichapter but, like Stained Blue, I"m gonna put individual warnings in the notes for each just because I don't wanna fill the tags too much with it.  
> This one is a little more angsty but it does have a happy ending. I did end up getting lost myself a little bit in it so sorry if some bits seem kinda confusing. I'll probably look back at this in a month and make some changes if I feel like it. This takes place a few weeks after Wolf in Blue.
> 
> Chapter tags:  
> -Heavy Angst, like whoa nelly  
> -Denial  
> -Panic Attacks  
> -Intrusive thoughts

Everything was weird, fuzzy around the edges and almost too loud.

Team Voltron was sat happily around the dining table for breakfast, Shiro, Allura and Lotor at the head of the table, talking amicably amongst each other. Hunk and Pidge were side by side, tinkering with a small metal object that Coran gave them and Lance was on the other side of the table, as far away from everyone as possible.

They were currently on their way to Galra Headquarters so Lotor and Allura could begin research on whatever the fuck he was babbling about. Lance didn’t care. He always tuned out as soon as the Galran Prince began talking.

Lance picked at his weird synthetic blood gelatin thing that Hunk made for him and sighed quietly, looking up and around the table. 

Everyone was busy doing their own things, talking to each other and working on their own missions and projects. Anxiety and insecurity weighed down on Lance’s entire being like a ten-ton brick and he was letting it without the smallest hint of a fight. Ever since his ‘talk’ with Lotor a couple of weeks ago, he’s been avoiding his friends as best he could. He stayed out of the way, left them alone, kept himself quiet with a blood pouch in his hand. 

Lance was a monster and he didn’t intend to put his friends through the stress of dealing with him. He knew he could be obnoxious sometimes. Overwhelming and annoying. It was just how he was, he loved people, he loved being part of a group but since he started pulling away, it seemed like no one even noticed. It was weird. He always thought he was part of the team but maybe not? 

It didn’t help that no matter where he went, it seemed like Lotor was there to breathe down his neck, to watch and make sure he didn’t break his word. He never called Lance by his name either. He used different names- Blue Paladin, Beast, Monster. All words that slowly but surely broke him down piece by piece. It dehumanized him to the point where he didn’t even care anymore. It was just who he was now.

He hummed to himself and pushed his food around some more before quietly getting up and putting the rest of it in the trash compactor. Lance opened the fridge and took a mental count of how many pouches he had left and wondered if he could ration the rest of them until Keith came back.

Oh. When Keith came back.

Lance swallowed and straightened up, closing the door and leaving the dining room. He walked quickly down the hallway to the observation deck, arms crossed, trying to keep himself small.

Keith would be back eventually. His boyfriend. The love of his life. 

But Lance was a monster.

He was draining the life out of his sunshine without even realizing he was doing it. It’s like Lotor said; humans are fragile. So very, very fragile. 

The door to the observation deck opened with a quiet whirr and Lance stepped inside. He immediately let his Glamour slide off him and his shoulders relaxed minutely as his wings stretched and hung at his sides lazily. He rubbed his face and went over to the large floor to ceiling windows, sitting against the glass and pressing his cheek against it. 

Maybe Keith wasn’t that fragile? He wasn’t completely human, he wasn’t easily breakable.

But still.

 _But still_.

He’s never been with someone so unique, so wonderful and Lance just…wasn’t. 

His eyes glanced down to the now black markings that travelled up his arms and he grimaced, running a finger over them. He still didn’t know why they were still there. The markings usually show up when he takes a soul and they disappear almost immediately after but since their anniversary, they have yet to go away. He swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut.

What if it was a side effect from the seal he put on Keith? What if he did it wrong and he actually hurt his boyfriend instead of protecting him. A shaky sob tore out of Lance, his heart aching in his chest. He bit his lip and looked down at his hands, at his arms, at the muscles that piled on his usually lanky frame. Instead of pride, he felt shame. He felt fear. He felt alone.

A monster, what a monster.

Lance let his eyes close again as he cried, putting his face in his hands. His flared his wings and wrapped them around himself, tucking his tired body into a leathery cocoon.

He concluded that when Keith came back, he wouldn’t feed from of him anymore. He won’t take his blood, his soul, anything that could cause his boyfriend potential harm. He will remove the protection from around his soul and maybe the hideous tattoos on his arms will fade away, give him reprieve from the constant reminder of the beast that he is. Not human. Not Galran, not Altean, just a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

 

Lance rejoined the team after lunch, taking a seat next to Hunk and Pidge on the training deck while they waited for Shiro to come in. They were supposedly going to work with the little robots that shot at you and those were Lance’s favorites. He liked being able to stand in one spot and take them out one at a time without getting in the way of the others. 

“Hey man, you okay?” Hunk asked him, nudging him gently with his elbow. Lance looked over, frowning at the concern that laced through his best friend’s features. He nodded quickly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? You left from breakfast really fast and I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

Oh geeze, he actually noticed. Of course Hunk would notice.

“Uh- yeah. I um. I went to go find Coran to tell him my synthetic was getting low but I couldn’t find him so I took a nap,” he lied, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry to worry you.”

A weak smile stretched Hunk’s lips, uncertainty replacing the concern.

“About that, Lance.” Hunk hesitated before continuing. “With everything going on right now you now with Lotor and all that—" Lance made a face. “-we don’t really have time to um… To work on the synthetic right now.” 

The blue paladin froze, color draining from his face. No nonononono _no_. He needs it, it’s barely keeping him above water as it is. He can’t start taking from his friends again, he just can’t.

“But you know, if you need to, I’m always happy to help you out, buddy,” Hunk said with a sincere smile and a light punch to his shoulder. “Just because we don’t have hours to work on the fake stuff, it doesn’t mean we can’t make time for a few minutes of the real deal, ya’ know?”

“I don’t… I’m,” Lance stuttered, feeling backed into a corner.

“But I mean I know I’m not top shelf like Keith or something. What was it that you said I tasted like? Grape juice?” the yellow paladin continued, puffing his cheeks out. “But it’s warm and filling, right?”

Lance gaped like a fish, eyes their dark red as he thought about the ruby liquid flooding his mouth, satisfying the hunger he’s had for the last two months. Hunk must’ve thought he made Lance uncomfortable because he backtracked, putting his hands up in defense.

“You don’t have to take from me, though, if you don’t want to. I’m sure Pidge and Shiro would be more than happy to help too! Or if you don’t want to take from my neck, you could probably do my arm or something. Doctors take blood from there all the time so it’s a good source, I think.” 

The vampire closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound of the blood rushing through his friend, the smell that poured off of him. Lance crawled closer before he could think about it and pushed his nose against Hunk’s neck, taking a deep breath. 

Fuck, that really is the good stuff. 

“Oh,” Hunk chuckled, tilting his head to the side to give him access. “Right now, huh?”

Lance hummed, bringing a hand to cup the other side of his friend’s neck as he licked the skin. Oh god, he smelled so good. So, so good. By now, he was half on top of Hunk but it didn’t really matter. They’ve been in more compromising positions before.

“What’s Lance doing?” came a small voice from the other side of Hunk. “Is he cheating on Keith with you?”

Hunk snorted, shaking his head at Pidge. 

“Nah, he’s just getting a snack in. It’s been a while since he’s had a real meal.”

“Yeah, come to think of it, it really has, huh?” Pidge agreed. “Does it hurt?”

Lance hesitated, nosing at his pulse slightly. Hunk put a gentle hand on the back of the vampire’s head to keep him steady.

“Um,” he started, trying to remember. “Not really? It’s like a little prick at first and then it kinda tickles. It’s weird but it doesn’t hurt. I don’t know if it feels the same for everyone, though. I never got the chance to ask Keith.”

“Oh,” Pidge said, curiosity getting the better of her. “Can I watch?”

“Sure, I guess. Lance? Is it alright?”

All Lance could think about was the sweet heady taste that was about to fill his mouth. He barely heard Hunk’s question but shrugged anyway, licking brown skin again. He wanted to bite down but a tiny part in the back of his addled brain was screaming at him. Why was it doing that?

“Don’t care,” he murmured. 

Pidge’s vanilla scent mingled with Hunk’s as she got closer, not wanting to miss anything. The yellow paladin chuckled and put his hand on Lance’s lower back gently, cradling him like a mother would do when comforting a child. Lance let his eyes slip close, letting himself get lost in the comforting smells of his friends and he bit down, fangs digging in with a small pop. Hunk gasped quietly and shifted before settling, letting the blue paladin do his thing.

Holy shit.

Hoooooly _shit_.

Lance never thought he’d miss the taste of watered-down orange juice but here he was. He wrapped his arms around Hunk, letting his hands tangle into the back of his shirt as he removed his teeth and mouthed at the puncture wounds, trying to get as much blood as possible.

“So he doesn’t drink through the fangs?” Pidge asked, peeking between Hunk’s neck and Lance’s mouth. The larger man shook his head, being careful not to nudge the vampire.

“I don’t think he does? They usually go away after the bite and then he just kinda latches. Like a leech?”

“Lamprey?” the green paladin suggested as she sat back down on the other side of Hunk.

“Maybe more like one of those fish on the side of whales,” Hunk laughed. 

Lance groaned, pressing his teeth back into the holes to keep them open. When Hunk laughed, his soul flared, mixing in with the blood and oh jesus fucking Christ, it was like Thanksgiving Dinner. 

Before long, the blood started sparking, feeling like fire as it went down his throat and Lance pulled off, letting the flat of his tongue lave over the bite to heal it. Shout out to Past Lance for that blood seal. It wouldn’t let him drain his friend without a fight, but fuck, he wanted to. A large, warm hand rubbed his back and he froze, suddenly realizing what he just did. 

He bit into his friend. He wanted to take all he could, take his soul, take his blood, probably even take his life. Lance shuddered and buried his face into Hunk’s neck, hugging him tightly. Tears were fighting their way out and his body started shaking with effort to keep them at bay. Lotor’s words whispered in his mind, reminded him of what he was. Lance lost himself to just the mention of blood and forgot he was supposed to stay away.

“Whoa, whoa, Lance? Lance, are you okay?” Hunk asked, startled. He pushed his friend away gently, getting a good look at his face. Lance immediately closed his eyes, refusing to see the worried look Hunk was giving him and he took a shaky breath, wrapping his arms around himself.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, choking slightly. “I’m so sorry, Hunk.”

“What? Sorry for what? What happened?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

It was too much, too overwhelming. Lance started crying, lifting his hand up to wipe away the evidence of sin from his mouth. He pushed his palms up to press hard against his eyes, trying with everything he could to get himself to stop crying but he couldn’t. The last two months of isolation and fear and regret decided it was going to let itself out right then and there. 

“Hunk, what did you do!” Pidge chided, moving to Lance’s side instead. “Lance, no, no, don’t cry please don’t cry.”

“I didn’t do anything, I don’t know what happened,” Hunk said, panicking. 

The two friends were quick to wrap Lance in a warm hug, keeping him close and safe. The blue paladin shook harder, sobbing getting worse. Why were they being so nice to him? He just drank _blood_ from his best friend, their teammate and no one even batted an eye? That wasn’t right, this isn’t right. 

His chest started hurting and breathing was becoming near impossible. Every part of his body started screaming at him, tensing up and coiling, feeling like he had too much energy and not enough all at the same time. His head felt stuffy and full and everything was so loud, sounding like white noise in his ears.

“Goddammit,” Hunk cursed quietly, startling Pidge. “He’s having a panic attack. Fuck, _fuck_ this hasn’t happened in so long.” 

Lance’s world felt like it was closing in, the walls of the training room started getting closer, trying to suffocate him. In the background, he could very faintly hear Hunk talking, telling Pidge something, maybe? Lance didn’t know, he couldn’t concentrate. He started getting dizzy, nausea threating to overwhelm him, telling him that he needed to get away, to leave. 

You’re a demon, a monster. You did this to yourself, you did this to Hunk, you almost killed him.

Lance pulled away quickly from Hunk and turned, vomiting onto the floor, staining the white with remnants of his last meal, of his shame, of his guilt. He started gasping, fighting away another wave of dizziness that was attempting to pull him back under. It felt like a hand was going through his hair, pulling it away from his sweaty face and he relaxed minutely, sitting back on his knees. 

“I got Shiro!” Pidge called, running back into the room. When did she leave? Lance glanced in the direction she was coming from and immediately regretted it. She looked like she had been crying. Her face was red and puffy, glasses fogged ever so slightly at the bridge. His gaze went passed her and he paled. Just like she said, Shiro was following close behind her, worry engraved into his entire being.

But Lotor was right behind him.

Panic and anxiety swelled up in Lance again but he was frozen. His legs wouldn’t listen to him, his eyes wouldn’t look away no matter how much he willed it.

“Lance, what’s going on? What happened?” Shiro questioned, falling to his knees in front of the blue paladin. He cupped his face with gentle hands, turning it from side to side, examining him.

“Is this normal for the Blue Paladin?” Lotor asked, a malicious spark behind his eye being the only sign of feigned concern. 

“No, not at all,” Shiro said, stroking Lance’s cheek. “Hey, stay with me. You’re safe, Lance. Do you know where you are?”

The vampire didn’t process what the team leader was saying, he couldn’t stop staring at the new Galran Emperor. He broke his promise, he gave into the demon that lurked beneath his skin. Piercing yellow eyes flitted from the mess on the floor to Lance’s mouth to Hunk’s neck all in a matter of seconds.

“What happened?” Lotor grimaced, crossing his arms. Hunk shook his head, rubbing over his neck.

“I don’t know. Everything was fine up until a few minutes ago. Lance took some blood from me and then—” he gestured to the floor sadly. 

“You _let_ him bite you?” The disgust and dismay that rolled off the Galra was palpable, staining his milk chocolate scent with a sharp raspberry. 

“Well yeah? He kinda has to. It’s what he eats?” Hunk frowned, confused. Lance’s jaw clenched, eyes watering again. Hunk wasn’t just his food, he wasn’t, he just… 

Lance stood up, backing away from the group before turning and running. He didn’t know where he was going to go but he couldn’t be there. Not with the judgement, not with the disgust, not with the concern that marred the usually comforting scents of the people around him.

After fretting for a few minutes, he ended up back in his room with a firmly locked door behind him. Lance shut the lights off and stripped save for his boxers before climbing into the bed, covering himself from the world. He let out a shaky breath and buried his face into the pillow, trying to straighten out his thoughts. He probably owed everyone an explanation but that could wait. Lance was still feeling the heavy guilt in his gut and it was making him sick.

 

The blue paladin stayed in his room for three days, getting up to go to the bathroom if he needed it and getting his water from the sink. His stomach hurt, his head was foggy and he felt numb. 

The first day, Hunk had knocked on the door a few times, trying to coax him out with a pouch or some imitation garlic bread but Lance refused, apologizing before curling back up under his sheets, keeping quiet and still until the second day when another knock came. This time from Pidge who threatened to break the lock on his door if he didn’t come out. 

Lance refused again and told her to do her best, knowing her threat was empty.

The third day, Shiro attempted to get him out of the room, using soft words and gentle taps on the door like he was talking to a scared animal. Lance supposed in some ways he actually was. He was terrified and trapped in a cage of his own making. He didn’t know what would happen if he went back out there, didn’t know how he’ll act if he left from behind the bars. Shiro stood outside of his door for almost three hours, and Lance couldn’t lie, he was a little impressed by his resilience. 

Eventually an exhausted sounding sigh came muffled through the thick metal and the team leader left. 

The next day, Lance found himself sitting on the floor in the bathroom, leaning against the side of the tub. He was looking at the marks that wound up his arms, eyes barely focused. His head was throbbing and he couldn’t concentrate on anything. He didn’t even know how he made it to the bathroom in one piece. 

When was the last time he’s even eaten anything? He tried the other day but he threw it up. But before that? 

Lance hummed, shrugging before giving up on the thought. Whatever. He’ll go get a pouch eventually but right now, he didn’t want to be near anyone. Not with Lotor lurking around, waiting to jump him for going back on his word.

Fuck. He really messed up.

Everything felt like it shifted slightly and Lance grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe he should just take a nap. Yeah, that sounded like an A+ idea. Lance shifted and lied down on the floor of the bathroom, biting back hot tears as he finally let himself fall asleep.


	2. Beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety's a weird thing. Sometimes, it's a weird conglomerate of energies that build up with no release. Sometimes, it's intrusive thoughts. Sometimes, it's irrational thinking despite knowing for a fact that it's not true. It's sporadic and sometimes it's constant.  
> It sucks ass, mostly.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
> -Angst still  
> -Talks of starvation and maybe eating disorder? I don't know if it really counts for this but just in case.  
> -Self doubt

It felt like he was only asleep for a few seconds, but his body felt…wet? Why was everything so wet? 

Blearily, Lance cracked his eyes open and took a mental inventory of himself. 

Okay. He was sitting up, nice. His head didn’t really hurt anymore but his limbs felt heavy and numb. Also why the fuck was he wet.

Lance looked down and realized he was in the bathtub, surrounded by warm water and bubbles. He didn’t even know he owned bubble bath but there was no way he was complaining. The room was filled with a rich, smoky scent and Lance relaxed, shoulders drooping as he leaned his cheek on the edge of the tub, letting the heat of the water undo all the tension his body had been holding for the past few weeks. How did he even get in the tub? Maybe Hunk or Shiro came in.

The door of the bathroom creaked open and someone walked in, bare feet padding quietly across the tile. Lance didn’t realize his eyes closed again and he opened them, head tilting up to see who it was. Oh.

“Keith?” he rasped, frowning when his voice came out cracked and broken. Keith turned quickly, eyes widening as his lip quivered.

“Lance!” he cried and scrambled to the tub, half throwing himself in to hug his boyfriend, not caring if his clothes got wet. “You’re finally awake, you’re okay.” 

The blue paladin gasped, air leaving his lungs as Keith’s arms tightened around him. Two smaller hands cupped his face and Keith’s lips were everywhere, peppering his wet face with kisses and silent cries.

“What are you talking about? Why are you here?” Lance mumbled against the red paladin’s mouth. Everything was so confusing, too bright, too loud. He pulled away from Keith slightly, needing room. “How did you get in?” 

Watery violet eyes stared at him, lost and afraid.

“Shiro got ahold of me a few days ago. He said you had passed out and you were in a healing pod but it couldn’t find anything wrong.” Long fingers stroked his hair out of his face, going down to brush against his cheek. “You’ve been out for ten days, Lance. I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. I didn’t know. I… I just got here a few hours ago. I figured I’d take you out of the healing pod and get you cleaned up so you could rest lying in a nice bed instead of alien Tupperware,” Keith joked but his smile didn’t have any humor behind it. Just sadness. 

Lance felt cold despite the warm water surrounding him. Now that he was more awake, he became aware of the pain that surged through his body. His head might not have hurt anymore but his arms did, his chest, his legs. He groaned, slumping against the side of the tub again. 

“’m sorry,” Lance quavered, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

“No, no. Don’t be, sweetheart,” Keith hummed, reaching into the water to hold his hand. “Can you tell me what happened? Why you passed out?” 

Lance was tired. He didn’t have the energy to fight anything or anyone right now. He was ready to give up, knowing the consequences, knowing that Keith would probably be just as disgusted with him as the rest of the team. 

Just like Lotor said.

A small hiccup escaped his lips and he nodded, moving to stand up. 

“Y…yeah, but can I get changed first? I’m um… I’m getting wrinkly,” he did his best to grin but he knew it fell flat. Keith pressed his lips together in a tight line but agreed, helping Lance stand up and get out of the tub. He wrapped him in a large fluffy towel, hugging him close and pressed more kisses against his face, gentle kisses against his lips. Lance’s head was spinning, the humid summer nights of his boyfriend was way too tempting in such a small room. He pulled away again and unsteadily shuffled into the bedroom, batting at Keith to stop him from getting too close.

Once Lance pulled on clean shorts and a tank top, he clambered back into the bed, curling up on his side. Keith changed out of his wet clothes and hesitated for a second before joining him, lying down and leaving a large amount of space between them. The vampire stared at the emptiness with hollow eyes.

“Baby, when was the last time you had something to eat?” Keith said quietly. 

Lance didn’t answer, just shrugged. 

“Doesn’t matter.”

“What?” The red paladin’s expression changed, concern turning to irritation. “Care to rephrase that?”

It was getting hard to breathe again.

“Obviously more than ten days ago. Last time I tried, I threw it up,” he frowned. Lance picked at a stray thread on the pillowcase. 

“You threw it up? Did you get sick? Are the synthetics not working anymore?”

The blue paladin shrugged again, refusing to make eye contact. He could hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat. He could hear it pushing blood through his veins as his blood pressure rose, pumping it faster to deal with the stress. Lance bit his cheek, trying to stop imagining the taste. Fuck, but he smelled so good.

Keith let out a frustrated sigh, hand scrubbing his face down as he rolled onto his back. 

“Lance, just tell me. I’m not going to be mad, I’m not going to judge you. You know that,” he begged. “Why don’t you trust me?”

The silence between them stretched and an angry snarl ripped from Keith. He sat up quickly, pulling Lance up with him so they were nose to nose, perfect purple raging with a fire that Lance had never seen before. He cowered a little, shrinking in on himself. 

“You’re going to eat first since it’s been probably well over a couple of weeks since you had anything and then we’re going to talk,” he seethed. “I do _not_ need you going into a bloodlust just because you’re a fucking idiot, okay? We don’t need a repeat of last time.”

“No, Keith don’t—” 

“Shut up.”

Keith shoved the sleeve of his sweater up his arm and offered it to Lance. When the vampire refused, he grabbed his knife instead, making eye contact with his shaking boyfriend before slicing the meat of his forearm without even so much as a wince. 

Immediately, the room was filled with the familiar smell of sweet blood, of the time they spent together, the love, the want, the patience and desire and Lance cried. He cried as he brought Keith’s arm to his mouth with shaky hands and pressed his tongue to the cut. 

Blood spilled into his mouth and Lance felt his body physically decompress. The fog felt like it lifted, leaving him panting as he licked the wound, gathering the liquid on his tongue. His eyes fluttered shut, tears still rolling freely down but he didn’t really care at the moment. His entire world right now was just the energy that slowly seeped back into his tired limbs. 

Lance hummed before letting his tongue slide over the cut one more time. He kissed up Keith’s arm, mouthing at his neck before biting down, holding him close. 

Yes! Yes, this was so much better, so much more rich in flavor. 

Keith moaned lowly, reaching a hand up to comb through brown hair. 

“Lance,” he breathed, heart beating faster. The vampire moaned along with his boyfriend as that beautiful golden soul lit up, trying to push through pale skin to get to Lance. He welcomed it with a grateful sigh, swallowing down what he could before the seal pushed its curse through along with it, forcing him to stop. He licked across the wound, coaxing it to heal and he finally felt like he could breathe again. The world seemed clearer and his thoughts weren’t addled anymore.

“Keith,” he whined, hands clutching at his sweater. “I…” 

“Shh,” the red paladin soothed, playing with Lance’s hair, stroking calming fingers down his neck. “It’s okay, Lance. Do you want to talk now or in the morning?”  
He considered his options. Right now, his stomach was full and he felt warm, tired. More tired than he’s been in a while.

“Morning,” he said decisively. “Please.”

“M’kay. But for now, let’s sleep, okay?” Keith maneuvered them so Lance’s back was pressed against his chest, strong arms wrapped protectively around him. “I love you, Lance.”

The vampire nodded, not sure if he responded but he fell asleep feeling at peace.

 

Lance had been awake for a few hours now, watching Keith as he slept. His thoughts were all over the place, making it hard to stay asleep so he just settled in, listening to his boyfriend’s gentle breaths as he stayed oblivious to the turmoil brewing next to him. 

They’ve been together for over three years, they knew a lot about each other. Their strengths, weaknesses, interests and in Keith’s case, weird ass kinks but never once did Keith ever shy away from Lance. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t fully understand why. It was always him that pulled away, even after the incident a couple of years ago. 

And Keith had been patient and kind with him the entire time.

Lance brought his fingers up to carefully brush over the now healed puncture wounds on his neck. He frowned. Did it really feel good when Lance bit into him? There’s no way it could, right? Maybe it was some weird aphrodisiac or something that vampires secreted when they bit down. 

He tried to think back to when he first drank from Keith and if he was being honest with himself, he couldn’t really remember it. He was a little starved at the time, irritated that he hadn’t had anything for over a week. Huh. The demon probably took over—

Lance stilled. 

Hunk never felt any side affects from Lance biting him and he’d been doing it for years before Keith. What if the incubus had a weird hold on him, influencing his decision to stay with Lance. He’d been crushing on Keith for a while and what if the asshole demon acted on it and made him reciprocate the feelings. Can he do that? Is that a thing?

“I can hear you panicking.”

Lance’s eyes flicked up, startling at the violet that stared at him through the dark of the room. 

“I…I didn’t mean to wake you,” he said weakly, pulling his hand away from Keith’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

The red paladin considered him for a second before turning to face Lance, pulling the blanket up around them. There was barely any space between them and the vampire shrunk in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut as pale arms wrapped around him.

“Lance,” Keith whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “What’s wrong? Please talk to me, I hate seeing you like this.”

The air was filled with quiet breathing and the soothing hum of the castle. Lance swallowed, letting his hand rest on Keith’s chest above his heart. He’s never felt so small before, so insignificant.

“Did… did you like me before um. Before I bit you the first time?” 

Keith raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat, looking away.

“Yeah. I did but I didn’t think you were interested. I didn’t really know what I was feeling until, I don’t know, a few weeks before? I think it was just infatuation until I started really, really paying attention and started noticing all these little quirks you had.” A high blush painted Keith’s cheeks, body warming up from embarrassment. “You were uh… neat.”

Lance couldn’t stop the small snicker that slipped his lips.

“Neat?”

“Tsk, you know what I mean,” Keith grumbled and glared. Lance let his gaze fall, stroking his hand over the fabric of his black sweater. It fit Keith a little too large. Maybe he snagged it from Shiro at one point or another because it certainly wasn’t Lance’s.

“So I didn’t, like… Drug you or anything?”

“Drug me? What do you mean?”

“I uh,” Lance fumbled, trying to get his thoughts out into words. “Like… when I bit you, I didn’t drug you or hypnotize you into thinking you loved me?”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed and a small frown appeared. 

“No, I don’t think so?” he said hesitantly. “What gave you that idea?”

Lance shrugged, burying his face into his neck.

“Does it hurt when I bite you?”

A gentle hand cupped the back of his head, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“It’s a slight pinch at first but then it goes away. After that it feels kind of warm? Like… It kinda makes me feel like I’m melting a little but in a good way. It really fucking turns me on.”

“How come it doesn’t feel like that for Hunk when I drink from him?”

Keith titled Lance’s head up gently and brushed their lips together with a soft hum and a smile.

“Because he doesn’t love you like I do,” he whispered, slotting their mouths together. Lance sighed into it, lips parting to let Keith’s tongue slip in as he explored, tasting what he had to offer. After a few seconds, he pulled away, leaving Lance breathless. “Now that we’ve put that to rest, I know that wasn’t the only thing on your mind.” He thumbed at Lance’s bottom lip, wiping away a little bit of spit that made his mouth shiny. “You haven’t eaten in so long, baby. Why did you wait? Was the synthetic not working?”

Lance pushes his face back into the safety of Keith’s neck, feeling like he could explain better if he hid. A warm hand dragged down his back and tucked up under his shirt to press against the skin, fingers rubbing soothing circles. 

“The synthetic worked fine. It kept the edge off but I didn’t want to hurt anyone just because I wanted blood,” he started, speaking so quietly, Keith almost missed it. “People are fragile and I didn’t…I didn’t realize that I was being such a burden to the team. I’m a monster, Keith.” Lance bit down on his lip, sharp canine digging in as he moved closer to his boyfriend. “Everyone’s probably afraid of me and they don’t want to say it to my face. That’s why they’re all staying away from me, leaving me alone.” 

He was crying now, probably not for the last time. Tears rolled hot down his cheeks and onto Keith’s skin, staining the collar of his sweater.

“A monster?” Keith repeated, grimacing as the words left his mouth. 

“I’m not human, I’m not Galra, I’m not Altean. I’m not any kind of alien. I shouldn’t exist, I’m an abomination.”

“You’re also not an animal or a plant,” the red paladin added. “You’re not a food, a drink, bacteria.”

“What?”

Keith sighed, rolling so Lance was lying on his chest instead of half squished under him.

“There’s tons of classifications for things out there, Lance. Just because you don’t fit into the more common ones, doesn’t mean you’re a monster. It just means you’re different.” Keith smiled. “I’m not pure human or Galra. I’m mixed. Does that make me a monster?”

Lance looked appalled, almost insulted.

“No, of course not,” he frowned.

“And what about your family? I’m sure none of them are human, either?”

“N…no. They’re all very kind.”

“Then why are you one?”

“Keith, you don’t take people’s blood. You don’t take their souls to survive.” Lance moved off Keith and sat up, crossing his legs. “You don’t end people’s lives just so you can live.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, of course I do.”

Keith was sitting up now, too. Agitation was starting to show in his body language and Lance curled in on himself again. 

“But not like—” 

“Lance, I single handedly killed like 30 Galra yesterday. It wasn’t pretty either. Do you think any less of me?”

The blue paladin put his face in his hands and shook his head, shoulders slumping. Keith was the bravest person he knew. He was absolutely amazing even if he was apparently a serial killer.

“Never.”

“We all do what we have to do to allow ourselves to thrive, even if it means taking the lives of enemy soldiers or taking a little bit of blood here and there from your friends.” Keith carded his fingers through messy brown hair. “You’re not a monster, baby. Just a little confused right now.”

“But what if I take too much from you? Or from Hunk?”

“Well you won’t hurt Hunk, he has a blood seal, stupid. It’s impossible for you. And then for me, Galra regenerate their blood like five times faster than humans. Even if you took too much from me, I’d be okay again in a few hours.”

At that, Lance’s head snapped up, blinking owlishly at him.

“What? Really?”

Keith snorted.

“Yeah. You’ve never noticed? You’ve taken from me like three times in one day before and you never thought about why I never got lightheaded or anything?” Lance shook his head and Keith couldn’t help but laugh. He gathered the vampire into his arms and pulled him onto his lap, pressing kisses against his cheeks. “I love you so much.”

Lance blushed, laying his head onto his broad shoulder. He felt a little silly now. He couldn’t believe he let himself get so worked up over something so small, so irrational. Lance really should have just talked to someone instead of letting the thoughts fester. God, anxiety’s a bitch.

But Keith was right. Lance wasn’t doing anything on purpose to harm anyone. He was just trying to survive, trying to live his own life just like everyone else. He sighed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to pale skin.

“I love you too, Keith. Thanks, I guess.”

“Mm, no problem. Don’t do this again though or I’ll really give you something to worry about,” he threatened. “I can’t believe you went so long without eating, it’s no wonder you passed out. Also, how did you even get to the conclusion you were a monster? It’s never come up before, has it?”

“Oh um…” Lance swallowed hard. “Lotor, he…”

“Lotor?”

“Yeah. He backed me into a corner a few weeks ago. He started asking me all of these questions that I didn’t know the answer to and told me if I bite anyone, he’d kill me for jeopardizing the team and the mission. Lotor hasn’t let me get close enough to anyone or even any alone time with Hunk to ask if it was okay. I also have just a few more pouches so I was trying to ration them.”

Lance heard Keith’s heart pick up, stuttering slightly as he went rigid.

“Lotor said that to you?” he seethed, venom dripping from his words.

“Yeah,” Lance confirmed, pressing his nose against his pulse. “He doesn’t even call me by my name. Everyone likes him so much, Keith and I just…”

“No, no, shhh.” Keith laid them back down on the bed, cupping Lance’s face in his hands. “I’ll take care of it, okay? I’m going to have a talk with Shiro and with Lotor later.”

Lance nodded.

“Please don’t tell Shiro about this though. About why I didn’t eat. Just tell him that the synthetic made me sick or something.”

“But—”

“Please, Keith,” he begged. 

“Fine,” came a grumbled reply. “We still have a few hours before breakfast, do you want to try to sleep again?”

Lance snuggled in close to his boyfriend, burying his face into his chest. Oh, he felt a little firmer here. God bless the Blade of Marmora.

“Yeah. Thank you, Keith. For Everything.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.”

The vampire chuckled. 

“I won’t.”


	3. Demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gives Lance a gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Keith.  
> I think he tends to be more dominant when they're not horizontal and that's the fun part. He's always fun to write.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
> -Dubious Consent. I mean Lance is a sex demon, it's what they do but he's polite  
> -Lotor.

The next day found Lance slumped under the UV light, exhausted. He was sluggish and a still a little weary from the night before but relieved that he was able to get everything off his chest. Keith pushed away his fears and replaced it with love and affirmation and fuck, he loved that man so much.

“You’re alive!” Hunk yelled, rushing at him from the door. He jumped onto Lance, crushing him with a tight hug. “Oh thank god, you’re okay.”

“Hey there, big guy,” Lance gasped, patting his back as best he could. “You’re squeez…squeezing me too tight.”

“Oops, sorry.” Hunk immediately let go and the vampire sucked in a few breaths of air. “Did Keith bring you back to life? What happened?”

Lance bit his lip and looked away.

“It um… It turns out the synthetic was making me sick.” He hated lying to Hunk but he wasn’t ready to admit what the real issue was. It was still too raw and he wasn’t prepared for the pity that his friend would inevitably drown him with. “Just had to flush it out of my system, I guess.”

Hunk looked guilty, face paling. Yikes, Lance was about to reconsider the pity just to get that look off his face.

“I’m so sorry, dude. I didn’t know. I guess we really should have run more tests before giving it to you for such a long period of time.”

“It’s okay! I think it’s better suited for short term but you know, live and learn, right?” Lance smiled with what he hoped look like a genuine one. Hunk brightened up and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah, I guess. I’m still sorry though. When Keith leaves again, you can drink from me or even Pidge! She seemed really curious about it and between you and me, I think she has like a vampire thing. She won’t stop asking me questions. I bet she read through the Twilight series in like a week.”

The blue paladin snorted, leaning his head on his hand. 

“She’s so fucking weird.”

“Right, oh my god.”

“If I do take from her, I’m gonna have to have to seal her, just in case,” Lance frowned, unsure of himself. “I don’t want to accidentally hurt her.”

The larger man grinned, eyes sparkling.

“Don’t worry about it, man. We both know you won’t harm any of us. We trust you, Lance.”

Lance’s heart fluttered, feeling even worse than before. His friends have told him over and over in the past that they love and trust him but now, it felt different. That little voice of doubt still lingered in the back of his mind but it felt good to have Hunk say it out loud after so long.

“Thank you, Hunk,” he said honestly. “That um. That really means a lot.” The vampire stood up, stretching his arms over his head. “I think I’m going to go find Keith and see if he wants to cuddle me or something. I wanna cuddle.”

“Aw, what? You don’t want to cuddle with me?” Hunk asked with mock hurt, putting a hand over his chest. “I can’t believe.”

Lance laughed, shaking his head.

“Sorry to disappoint you, dude but I haven’t seen Keith in two months. I’ll snuggle with you later, okay?”

“Tsk, fine. See you later, honey buns,” the yellow paladin teased.

“Of course, my little snuggy bear,” Lance chuckled, leaving to go find his boyfriend. He didn’t even have to wonder where he was, his legs automatically going towards the training deck. 

Lance walked for a few minutes and turned a corner, immediately smacking into a body and yelped as his arms pinwheeled, trying to catch his balance. Strong hands gripped his hips and steadied him, pulling him close.

“I was just coming to get you,” Keith smiled, eyes sparkling. Lance blinked, taking in his boyfriend. His hair was all over the place and his face was red like he had been running but had scratches and nicks in a few places. He was wearing his Blade uniform and Lance didn’t even try to hide that he was checking him out.

“Did the Gladiators beat you up?” he asked, looping his arms around Keith’s neck. Hey wait. Why was he almost eye level with him? Jesus, what were they feeding him during these missions?

“No, even better.” 

Keith tugged him in again and kissed him enthusiastically, immediately licking into his mout. Lance groaned, body relaxing into it. He really, really, _really_ missed his boyfriend. He pushed the Blade against the wall and ground against him, doing it again when Keith moaned and put a leg up around his waist to hold him close. 

“Fuck,” Lance breathed, trailing down his mouth to his jaw. “Fuck.”

“Ah, later, baby,” Keith giggled, chest vibrating with a purr. Lance couldn’t help but smile. He’d forgotten his partner was a giant cat. “Right now, I have a gift for you.”

“A gift?” the vampire questioned, licking at the sensitive spot under his ear. “What kind of gift?”

“A good one.” The red paladin rolled his hips, gasping as the friction. “God, fuck, Lance.” He pawed at his face, bringing him back up for a hard kiss, letting out a sharp ‘yes!’ as Lance pushed his thigh up between his legs. Spice mixed in with summer nights, setting Lance’s nerves alight. 

“Can it wait?” 

“No. No, I want you to see it and enjoy it and then you can thank me by fucking me into the mattress.” 

“Okay, I get it.” Lance let go of Keith, letting him stumble back against the wall. A disappointed whine came from the other man and he was immediately plastered against Lance again, kissing at his neck and rubbing his hands everywhere. The blue paladin laughed and kissed his cheek. “Make up your mind.” 

“Mmm,” he hummed and with one last hard bite, Keith pulled away and took Lance’s hand, leading him down the hallway. 

“So what is this gift? Is it fun?” Lance asked after a few moments of silence. The red paladin was practically dragging him through the halls and he had no clue where they were going. All of the doors looked the same and he wondered how Keith even found this part of the castle.

“It has potential to be?”

“What does that even mean.”

“It means don’t question it.”

Eventually, the couple came to a stop in front of a door that looked just as nondescript as the others. Keith swiveled to smile at Lance, pulling him in for a slow, passionate kiss. The blue paladin hummed, letting his hands travel down Keith’s sides to rest firmly on his hips as he kissed back, tongues sliding against one another. The Blade moaned quietly and pulled away with a small nip at his bottom lip.

“I know you’re gonna smell it before you see it, but close your eyes anyway,” Keith instructed, taking Lance’s hands and putting them over his eyes for him. 

“I’m going to smell it?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I’m here with you.”

Lance didn’t like how that sounded at all. He heard Keith unlock the door and take a step to the side and he was immediately rushed with the scent of burning chocolate. His breath hitched as he was ushered into the room and he lowered his hands, almost turning to leave when he saw what was in the room.

Lotor was sat in a single, bolted down chair in the middle of the large area, head slumped down in front of him. Red rope bound his arms to the back of the seat, complex knots and patterns pressed tight against purple skin. His legs were in a similar arrangement, attached securely to the chair, red crisscrossing over them.

Sweat prickled up on Lance’s forehead, anxiety spiking as the last month rushed at him all at once. This man was the reason he was so messed up, why he doubted his place on the team, his place in his boyfriend’s heart. He swallowed and looked at Keith who was walking towards Lotor with a smug look on his face. 

“Keith, what is this? I don’t,” Lance took a step back, unsure. “I don’t understand.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Keith hummed and grabbed a handful hair at the front of Lotor’s head, yanking it up roughly. The Prince groaned, trying to fight the sudden movement. “This is my gift to you. Me and my best friend Lotor here had a little talk earlier, isn’t that right?”

Yellow eyes did their best to glare at both of them, before he snarled.

“Let me go. You have no right to do this,” Lotor snapped.

“Shut up.” Keith tightened his grip and jerked his head back completely to expose the long line of his purple neck. “We came to the conclusion that since he felt the need to tell you how to live your life, he’s going to make up for it by being your food source since there’s almost no repercussions to it. You know, with him being Galra and all.”

Lance hesitated before taking a few steps forward away from the door, but not too close. He looked down at Lotor then back up to his boyfriend, worrying his lip.

“How did you even… How did you even get him in here?” he asked.

Keith leaned down, sliding his nose along Lotor’s jawline, dark eyes never leaving Lance’s. He reminded Lance of a prowling cat, waiting for its prey, waiting to strike. Fuck, it was hot.

“Asked him to spar with me,” he explained, using his other hand to move long, white hair away from the nape of his purple neck. “Fought dirty, used a tranquilizer and dragged him here.”

“Do _not_ touch me!” Lotor demanded, trying to jerk his head away from Keith. “I am the Galran Emperor, not a meal.” 

“Literally no one cares, buddy,” Keith said with an eye roll.

“When Allura and Shiro figure out I’m missing—” 

“Oh no, I talked to them earlier. They’re ecstatic that you’re so willing to help out a teammate in need.” A dangerous grin spread across the red paladin’s face, darkening his features. Lance swallowed when sharp eyes snapped back up to him. “We have mother and father’s blessing, don’t we? Come here, baby.”

The vampire took a few more steps forward, stopping immediately when Lotor bared his teeth at him.

“Stay away from me, Monster! I saw what you did to Hunk, how you took what didn’t belong to you!” 

A loud growl echoed through the room, both Galra and demon freezing. Did that just come from Keith? Oh lord, what’s even happening right now.

“The only monster to ever exist was your father,” Keith hissed, voice low. He let go of Lotor’s hair, shoving his head forward roughly before slinking around the chair and sauntering over to Lance. Gloved hands cupped his face and gently guided him down into a deep kiss, pressing his body close. “On Earth, Lance is what we call a demon. As far as I’m concerned, they coexist with us, barely even on the radar. And Lance.” Keith moaned against his mouth. “God, Lance is perfect just how he is.”

Lance whined, tangling his fingers into black hair, licking into Keith’s mouth. Fuck, he was too good to be true. Keith was a fucking angel dressed in tight purple spandex. 

“Disgusting. I cannot believe someone like you would fraternize with an abomination like him,” Lotor spat, arms struggling against his bindings. The couple ignored him.

“Lance baby, are you hungry?” Keith asked, mouthing at his jaw, slowly making his way down to his neck. “Do you want to try the first of your many meals from our willing participant?” 

The blue paladin didn’t even realize it until now, but all of the fear and panic he felt earlier was gone. Left in its place was just slight frustration and arousal boiling low in his gut as Keith rolled against his hips in distraction. 

The Blade took his hands and led him over to Lotor, pushing on his shoulders to coax him into straddling the Galra’s lap. Lance hesitated but did as he was instructed, blue eyes meeting hazy yellow.

“Get. Off,” the Prince growled, voice clipped. 

Keith hummed, leaning forward against Lance’s back, hands slinking around to palm at his pecs. A hot tongue ran from the nape of his neck to his ear, breath hot against it. Lance was going to die like this and honestly, he couldn’t find it in him to complain. 

“You should show him what a demon looks like,” Keith murmured, voice velvet and smooth. “Show him who the Red Paladin of Voltron really is.” 

Lance shifted against Keith’s chest, reluctantly putting his hands on Lotor’s shoulders to steady himself. 

“I…I can’t. Keith, he’ll—” 

“No, I know. I _want_ him to smell you, sweetheart.” The Blade moaned, dipping his hands under his shirt, dragging them against his stomach. “Tell me what his soul looks like. Is it just as twisted as he is?” 

Lance swore, resolve on the edge of breaking.

“I swear to fucking Christ you’re more demon than I am,” he grunted, his own hands smoothing down Lotor’s chest. The Prince hissed, trying to pull away but the pretty red rope around his arms and legs kept him still. 

“What are you talking about? What do you mean?” he demanded, eyes narrowing at the vampire. “Once you release me, you and your mate will not live to see another day.” Lotor struggled some more, face flushing with strain. “You and your disgusting little hybrid. Showing absolutely no Galran traits- his parents must have been the weakest of the litter to produce such a failure of a child.” 

A low growl rumbled in Lance’s chest as he bared his fangs, eyes pitching their possessive black. Insulting him was one thing, but _Keith_? Nope, no, absolutely not. That’s where he drew the line. Lance leant forward, thumbing at Lotor’s bottom lip as he got close. He closed his eyes and breathed in, scenting the prince.

“Mmm,” Lance hummed, brushing their noses together. “Don’t talk to Keith that way.”

“I…You,” Lotor stuttered. “You have no right to tell me what to do, Monster.” 

Lance’s eyebrows shot up as he considered the Galra under him. Keith’s hands were resting on his shoulders, lovingly massaging the muscle there as he watched them interact. 

“Princess—” 

“I’m an Emperor.”

“Not you,” Lance snapped, teeth dangerously close to purple lips. 

“Yes, Lance?” Keith smirked, tone letting him know that his boyfriend was handing over control of the situation. The vampire was back in his element, confidence restored in who he was and Keith was proud. He combed his fingers lazily through brown hair. 

“How important is it that we keep him alive?” the vampire asked, cupping a hand against Lotor’s face. He carefully brushed away the white strands of hair that had fallen back over his shoulder, blocking the view of his neck. Now that Lance was closer, he could smell the faint hint of mint laced in with chocolate. It was weird but not completely repulsive. “I could just take his blood, but I think I might take his soul, too.”

“Excuse me!” Lotor spluttered.

“Do you have to fuck him to do that?” Keith asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I’m sorry?!” the prince tried again.

“No, I don’t have to touch him at all, really. I can though, if you want me to.”

The red paladin considered it for a second before shaking his head.

“Nah, I don’t want that. Kiss him, maybe but don’t fuck him. You’re mine, Lance,” he hissed, fingers tightening slightly in his hair. “And mine alone.”

Lance groaned, twisting so he could pull Keith down into a messy kiss. 

“My perfect princess,” Lance praised into his mouth. “I love you so much, thank you for everything.” Carefully, the demon let his Glamour slip off sans wings, keeping them furled in their other reality. He didn’t want to accidentally hit Keith or something with them. His tail flailed, curling possessively around his boyfriend’s thigh and squeezed. Lotor grunted under him, unready for the additional weight that suddenly piled on his lap.

“What is- what,” the Galran gaped, eyes wide and scared. “What is going on? This is witchcraft, you are no better than Zarkon’s wench!” 

“Fucking finally,” Keith moaned, sliding a hand up Lance’s bicep to where the fabric stretched tightly over his wide chest. He squeezed the round muscle firmly and trailed down to his stomach, resting on the sharp V that was hidden under his shirt as his eyes fluttered shut. “I’m so hard, Lance. I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

“Soon, sweetheart,” Lance hummed, letting his tail drag up Keith’s thigh to brush gently against the bulge hiding under his uniform. He smiled innocently when his boyfriend shuddered and glared at him.

With one last kiss, he pulled away to look at a shaking Lotor. His scent was now tainted with fear and confusion and the vampire smirked, black eyes flitting over his pale form. Lotor really was pretty in his own way. He was firm and solid and really, just the whole package. Shame he was a dick. 

“I demand answers!” the Galra yelled. Lance sighed, pressing their chests together as he forced pheromones out into the air of the large room. Next to him, Keith gasped quietly and moved away, knees almost buckling under him. The so-called emperor however, stilled completely, a bright flush turning his lavender face magenta. 

“Well, my darling little kitten,” Lance cooed, eyeing his fluttering pulse. “On Earth, yes. I’m what they call a demon but more specifically, I’m a fun mix of vampire and incubus.” He carefully tilted Lotor’s chin up so those bright yellow eyes had no choice but to look at him. “I come from a different world altogether. I drink the blood of others to survive, to be able to live my life and be normal.”

“I know what a vampire is,” Lotor growled. Lance kissed the corner of his mouth before he could say anything else and it was effective enough that the prince stilled again. 

“And what about an incubus? Do you know what that is, baby?” Lance trailed down his jaw and licked down his neck to his pulse, feeling the prince shake his head. “No? Well an incubus is a sex demon. Isn’t that great? I take souls of the people I fuck, the people I bend to submission. Mm, you should see the innocent look of bliss on their faces when they cum- their soul shining so brightly, just waiting for me to take it. I can make you feel good too, baby. You probably wouldn’t even stop me, would you?” Sharp fangs brushed against lavender, leaving red welts in their wake. “Lucky for you, I’m a huge advocate for consent so I won’t be doing any of that. It’s gross and Keith would probably skin me alive.”

“How crass,” Lotor rasped, voice cracking. “That is absolutely shameful. Who would’ve thought that Voltron would have picked such a whore of a pilot.” His chest was heaving, head lolling back as Lance’s scent filled the air between them. 

“You say that but I can smell you. That delicious scent of arousal dripping off like honey. And your cock,” The demon moaned, low and sinful, mostly to get a rise out of Keith from where he was standing somewhere behind Lance. “So hard and full, just waiting for release.” Ah yes, there it was. Keith’s spice wrapped around Lance as lycra covered hands ran down his back.

Lotor swallowed hard, panting.

“Look, he wants you,” Keith groused against Lance’s ear. “Just let him suffer, he doesn’t deserve anything.”

“Mm. I bet he wants me to suck him off. Wrap my lips around that fat dick of his.” Lotor moaned and Lance snarled, teeth bared slightly. “Disgusting.”

“Please,” Lotor begged, tilting his head more to the side to give Lance room.

“He’s asking so nicely, baby. Just bite him though. Kill him if he tries anything else,” Keith grinned, brushing deft fingers against Lance’s nipples through his thin shirt. “Hurry.”

Fuck.

Lance licked his neck one more time to clean it and bit down, fangs digging in deep. Immediately, thick blood filled his mouth and he groaned, cupping his hand on the other side of Lotor’s neck to keep him steady. He didn’t taste like the other Galra did. Their blood was more soup-like, more runny. Lotor’s was almost the consistency of molasses, viscous and slow flowing. 

Huh. 

He pulled off and grabbed the prince’s chin, jerking his head roughly to glare at him.

“You’re not full Galra,” he stated, no question to be asked. Dazed yellow glanced at him through hooded lids.

“No. My mother was Altean.”

Both Lance and Keith froze, eyebrows raising in surprise. 

“Oh, wow,” the red paladin breathed. Lance growled, squeezing his face tighter.

What the _fuck_. What the actual fuck!

“You’re mixed?! You’re a hybrid? And you had the audacity to dehumanize me for weeks because I couldn’t give you a straight answer of what I was?!” he screamed, fury illuminating black eyes with a deep red. Instead of biting back into his neck, he dipped down lower, clamping down on the meat at the base and tore at the flesh, placing his mouth over the wound to take his blood. 

What an absolute ass! He wasn’t pure Galra and he tried to put down Keith for his own upbringing? Tried to make Lance feel bad because he didn’t fit squarely into one species? Lance’s hand squeezed around Lotor’s neck, forcing his pulse to stutter, making his heart work overtime to pump blood. Behind him, Keith ran a hand down his spine and to his waist, dipping his fingertips under the hem of his shorts.

“Drain him, Lance,” he encouraged, licking his shoulder blades. “I want him to regret everything he’s ever said to you, about you, about me.” 

The demon could taste the soul stirring together with blood, tangy but dull and lifeless. Fucking figures. Can’t even have a good meal without this asshole somehow fucking it up. 

Lotor’s breathing was becoming labored and his skin was getting cold and clammy. Lance closed his eyes and released the prince, leaving him with just enough to keep his heart pumping. Barely.

He wiped his mouth of with the back of his hand and eyed the open wound on his shoulder.

It could heal on his own.

“Keith,” Lance called and stood up. His boyfriend immediately pushed against his side, hands moving up his thick arms.

“Mhm?” 

“Untie him and just leave him here. He can find his way back on his own.” The demon placed a rough hand over the Galran’s mouth and dug his nails into his cheeks. “Look at me.”  
Lotor blinked and squinted, trying to keep focused. His face was pale and blanched, lavender appearing almost white. 

“Is it…Are you done?” the prince asked weakly, voice barely heard over Lance’s breathing.

“You’re going to leave me and Keith alone,” he ordered through clenched teeth. “When you find your way back, don’t even think about telling Shiro or Allura about what happened today. Do you understand?”

Lotor shrugged, eyes trying to slip closed. Lance shook his face and growled.

“Do you understand!”

“Yes! Yes, I understand!”

Lance let go of his face, shoving it to the side and letting his head roll down. He turned to face his boyfriend who looked absolutely destroyed. His hair looked like he had run his hand through it multiple times and his face was bright red, violet eyes dilated to the point where the purple was barely present. 

“Clean this up and meet me in our room in ten. I’m going to wash this shit out of my mouth and then you’re mine.”

Keith moaned and nodded, scrambling to do as he was told. Lance shifted his Glamour back over himself and stalked out of the room, still pissed off. He fucking hated Lotor with every part of his being and goddamn, it was gonna be difficult to work with him after all of this.


	4. Vampire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a really hard time writing spice and I know that's weird but it takes me _days_ to write through it when it only takes me a few hours just for plot. 
> 
> No chapter warnings! Just Keith being Keith!

Lance made it back to their room in record time and immediately went to the bathroom to brush the chocolate mint out of his mouth. At least he was full and feeling like he was back to his old self. Lance spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was disheveled and his face had color in it again, but his eyes were still black. That probably wouldn’t go away for awhile anyway. He was too worked up.

He swore and frowned at himself. Lance couldn’t believe he let Lotor get to him like that- to allow the prick to bully him until he wasn’t even functioning anymore. Goddammit. 

Grabbing a towel from its cubby, Lance ran it under the sink and used it to wipe the access blood from around his mouth and the stains that dripped down to his neck. Well, at least he’ll be able to hang around his friends again without fear of Lotor tearing him a new one.

Fucking bitch.

Lance threw the soiled towel into the laundry chute and palmed at himself through his shorts as he went to change. 

God, Keith smelled so good back there. How the hell did he get so turned on from Lance practically seducing another person? The vampire snorted and shucked off his shorts and underwear, wrapping his hand around his dripping cock.

His boyfriend was so fucking weird but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t on board the entire time. Maybe they’ll explore it a little more someday. He thumbed at the leaking slit, smearing pre around the head. Nah, never mind. He doesn’t want to share. 

Lance tugged off his shirt and lied down on the bed, stroking himself lazily until Keith returned. He thought about the way Lotor was strapped to the chair. Those knots looked way too practiced and Lance’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

Holy shit, Keith really needed to chill.

Where the fuck was his boyfriend anyway? He gave him ten minutes, but he really should have considered just five or something. His hot little boyfriend. So pretty and desperate to please Lance. Fuck, he missed Keith’s bratty attitude and laugh and smile and his stupid purple eyes.

Lance hissed and let his Glamour slide off, grinning as he felt his cock thicken in his hand, precum spilling out of the slit in heavy globs. Keith was a gift; he was so lucky that he was his, and God, he owed him so much for pulling him back from the hole he dug himself into. The vampire groaned, thumbing at the thick nerve under his swollen dick. His other hand splayed out over his abs and trailed up, working to tweak his nipple with small jerks and twists.

The door of their room opened and speak of the devil (haha), his baby boy was finally here. Keith locked the door behind him and turned, looking at Lance.

“You started without me?” 

“You ahh—" Lance pumped his cock faster, throwing his head back with a moan. “You took too long.”

Keith smirked and stripped, peeling off his uniform with practiced ease. The vampire didn’t take his eyes off of him for a second, admiring the thick swell of his ass as it was slowly revealed. Once bare, the red paladin slowly made his way to Lance, climbing on top of the bed and straddling his stomach, careful not to touch his dick. He rolled his hips, eyes fluttering shut as his half hard cock slid against Lance’s abs. 

“Lotor’s a mess,” Keith said casually, fingers stroking over dark skin reverently. “He might actually need the healing pod.”

“Maybe. Did you leave him in the room, princess?”

“Mhmm. Just like you said. I didn’t lock the door, though.” Keith leaned down and began spreading open mouth kisses across Lance’s collarbone. “If he makes it out, great. If he can’t, oh well.”

“You’re cruel, you know that?” the vampire laughed, letting go of his dick to drag them up Keith’s sides and tangle in his hair. 

His boyfriend slid up and brushed their lips together, body squirming against him in search of friction.

“Yeah but he hurt you, Lance. He took away your confidence, your pride and I can never forgive him for that,” Keith murmured. “You were hurting for so long and no one knew. Not even me. He doesn’t deserve sympathy from any of us. He doesn’t deserve anything.”

Lance swore quietly and tilted his head, slotting their lips together in a sloppy kiss. His hands groped at his ass, massaging the plump muscle as he rocked Keith against his stomach.

“Fuck, baby,” the red paladin groaned.

“I love you so much, Keith,” Lance breathed. 

“I- ahhh, ah- I love you, too.”

The vampire nosed at his jaw line, slipping down to mouth at his pulse.

“I think you deserve a reward. A thank you gift. Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Keith panted, reaching down to stroke his own dick slowly. 

“What did you say?”

“Yes, yes! Please?”

“Okay but only because you said please.” Lance sat up and removed Keith from his stomach, kissing away protests before they manifested. He carefully pushed his favorite paladin down onto the sheets, bending down to nip and lick at his neck. Keith hummed happily, tilting his head to the side and trailing his hands up to his shoulders. Lance marked the skin a few times before nuzzling against his jaw. “Close your eyes, Keith.”

As his boyfriend squeezed his eyes shut and made a cute little scrunch face, Lance sat up on his knees and reached over to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open. He dug around for a few seconds before pulling out a thin piece of soft black leather, about an inch wide and laden with a small blue stone that Lance had found during a mission some time ago. It was supposed to be a gift for when Keith got back from his Blade assignment but now was just as good a time as ever. 

Lance carefully slid the leather behind Keith’s neck, bringing it around the front and clasping it together, turning it so the blue stone was facing front. As soon as the clasp clicked, Keith stiffened, a small breath escaping parted lips. His eyes snapped open and pale fingers went up to trace the choker, skimming over the leather before stopping on the rock. He swallowed thickly before shoving Lance off him and scrambling up, almost tripping over himself to get to the bathroom.

The room was quiet as Lance watched Keith lean over the sink to examine his gift. The vampire sat up on the edge of the bed, letting his eyes travel over the profile of his body, admiring everything he had to offer. So, so pretty.

He took the time to let his Glamour slip back on before the pheromones became too overwhelming and then got up to go stand behind his boyfriend. Lance rested his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his small waist, pulling him in close. Keith’s eyes haven’t left the reflection of his neck, purple misting over with unshed tears. 

“Do you like it?” Lance asked, nosing gently at the thin choker. He pressed warm kisses on china skin, palming his way up to play with Keith’s nipples. 

“Lance, I—” Keith said quietly, gasping with a particularly rough tweak to his pert nub. “It’s so pretty. How… How do I look?”

Lance met his eyes in the mirror, love and adoration unsung as his hand went to wrap loosely around Keith’s neck right under the choker. 

“You look perfect. So fucking perfect.”

The red paladin groaned, rolling his hips back against Lance. 

“Yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Lance hummed, spreading open mouthed kisses over flushed skin. He pressed in close, content to feel his boyfriend wriggle and squirm against him as his hands wandered, fingertips scratching thin lines every now and then. Keith moaned quietly, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Did you like the gift I got for you?” the former red paladin asked, reaching back to curl his fingers around Lance’s cock. He gave it a few strokes before tilting his head back to kiss and suck at his neck.

The vampire gently pushed Keith off and turned him around, lifting him to sit him on the sink. He pressed in close, smiling when pale legs hooked around his hips.

“It was a fantastic gift princess, thank you,” Lance praised, mouthing at his sharp jawline. “To be honest though, I don’t really know if Lotor will let me near him ever again.” His boyfriend made small content noises, letting his head roll back to give Lance full access to his neck which he took whole heartedly. He nipped and sucked and marked around the collar, swearing when Keith started rolling his hips against his stomach, trying to get off. 

“Doesn’t matter, he’s a dick,” Keith breathed, tugging Lance closer. 

“However,” the blue paladin grinned, scraping his teeth against his adam’s apple. “Can we talk about how fucking horny you got just from me sitting on his lap? God, Keith, I’d probably be able to smell you from a mile away. Most people usually just get jealous.”

Keith threw his arms over Lance’s shoulders, panting as he fought to push his throbbing cock harder against the vampire. Almost frantically, he pushed their lips together, immediately sliding his tongue in to taste the fangs, to feel against the roof of his mouth. 

“It’s because it’s you,” the half-Galra confessed, biting at Lance’s bottom lip. “It’s just because it’s you. You’re so fucking hot, Lance.” He groaned when the vampire’s dick bumped against his perineum. “You’re so big and strong and powerful and watching you take what you want—” 

Lance growled and lifted Keith from the counter, carrying him to the room. He threw him onto the bed without ceremony and climbed on top of him, kissing him hard. Keith keened, back arching.

“ _Yes,_ Lance,” he moaned. “I love you, I love you so much.” 

The room was filled with panting and desperation, the unspoken sigh of relieved tension dripping heavy in the air. Lance felt around under the pillow for the lube, thrusting it into Keith’s hands. 

“Prepare yourself.”

Keith looked dazed and fumbled trying to pop the cap open without dropping the tube. Lance sat back and let his Glamour slide off again, satisfied that his pheromones had dissipated enough that it wouldn’t destroy his boyfriend. He palmed at his cock, watching Keith with hungry black eyes as the man in front of him swore quietly. The Blade reached out to touch Lance and let out a displeased cry when his hand was smacked away.

“No touching.”

With a glare, Keith laid back down and reached down, tugging at his own dick while his other hand pressed into his mouth with a delicious groan. Plush lips worked around the fingers, getting them sufficiently wet before he took them out and dragged them down his chest to his stomach to his ass, circling his hole and sliding a finger in all the way. 

Oh god. 

Lance watched with bated breath as Keith ground his hips down in small circles before adding a second finger- all without lube. This man was really going to be the death of Lance but that’s fine. Two can play this game. 

“My beautiful princess,” Lance cooed, squeezing the base of his own cock when it throbbed slightly at the sight of Keith blushing down to his chest. “You look so pretty like this.”

“L…Lance?”

“Are you almost done sweetheart? Are you almost ready for me to make you mine? Mark you so much you can’t even move without feeling my teeth on you?”

Keith was now thrusting four fingers into himself, face cherry and breath coming out in small, desperate gasps. His eyes were blown, looking at Lance like he was the answer to his prayers. Without another word, he pulled his digits from his fluttering hole and crawled over to the vampire, sitting himself firmly on his lap.

“B…baby,” he whined, throwing his arms around Lance’s thick neck and mouthing at his jawline. “Please.”

Large hands wrapped around pale hips, fingers digging into the flesh. Keith rocked back, moaning unabashed as his cock slid between his cheeks, catching slightly on his entrance. 

“Tell me what you want, princess,” he hummed, reaching a hand around the globe of Keith’s ass to stroke lovingly against his hole. 

“Mm.” A low, consistent rumble started up in Keith’s chest as he grabbed the lube from the bed and globbed it onto his hand. He reached back, giving Lance’s dick a few strokes sat up on his knees, getting into a better position. “I want you to feel good, Lance.” 

Keith sunk down as far as he could on Lance, stopping about half way to take in a deep breath. Lance’s vision blacked out for a second, his hands running up and down his thighs in an attempt to sooth his shaking boyfriend.

“Oh my god,” he groaned, laying down sloppy kisses against his neck. “Oh my fucking god, you’re so tight.”

“Ahh, yeah,” Keith panted, letting himself go down a little more. “Haven’t- mmm- haven’t really had time to do anything during my mission.”

“Maybe I should’ve kept my Glamour on? It would’ve been easier for you to—” 

“Nope.” Keith smoothed his hands up Lance’s sides, stopping on his pecs and squeezing, pushing them together as best he could. “God, no. This is fine, this is perfect. I love this.”

Lance snorted, hips rocking up a little when Keith brushed against his nipples. He tilted his head to the side, slotting their mouths together as the half-Galran finally bottomed out with a gasp. The vampire wrapped his arms tightly around his middle, hugging him close as he struggled not to destroy him right then and there. 

Keith was like a vice around him, hot and tight and welcoming. Fingers clawed at his shoulders and strong thighs trembled with a neediness that Lance has missed these past few months. Small hands trailed down his shoulders to grip at his biceps, moaning when Lance shifted them, flexing with it. 

“Keith, I don’t know if I—” he begged. His boyfriend was still purring in his lap, face pink and eyelashes fluttering. It needs to be illegal to be this pretty, fuck.

“Bite me.”

“…Insult?”

“Demand.”

“ _Fuck_.” 

Lance growled, biting down hard right under Keith’s pulse as the smaller man began moving, making small circles with his hips as he let out a delicious cry. Immediately, his soul flared, honey tainting the flavor of his blood. Lance was about to cry and not in the bad way.

Keith was moving at a hard pace, sitting up all the way before slamming himself back down. It was almost too much or the vampire and he dealt with it the best way he could. With the idea of being gentle thrown into the wind, Lance rocked forward, taking Keith with him as he laid him back on the bed so he could have more control. 

“Nooo, I wanna—” Keith whined, looking absolutely wrecked and gorgeous and just _asking_ to be plowed into.

“Too bad.”

“Lance.”

“So sad,” he cooed, sliding himself in and out a few times slowly. Keith glared at him, fingers tangling into his hair as he tugged. 

Lance tucked his face into the other side of Keith’s neck, marking with rough bites and gentle licks of apology as he continued to lazily fuck into his boyfriend. He scraped his hands down Keith’s chest to his stomach, leaving lovely red lines in their wake. Those were gonna sting like a bitch tomorrow. Good.

Under him, Keith began purring again, vibrations resounding through his torso and Lance couldn’t hold back a smile.

“My kitten,” he grinned and gave one hard thrust. Keith cried out under him, embarrassment climbing up his chest to his face. 

“Don’t- Lance, ahh- don’t call me that,” he tried to say with an angry pout but it was soon replaced by harsh gasps and moans that sounded absolutely pornographic as Lance pounded into him fast and hard. 

“Guess I’ll stick to just calling you my princess,” he hummed into his ear. “My gorgeous boy, my love, my sunshine.” Lance brought a hand up to cup carefully around his neck, squeezing softly. His other hand reached down between them and wrapped around Keith’s straining cock, thumbing over the slit as precum dribbled out unashamed and desperate. 

“P…please.”

“My angel, my savior,” Lance moaned this time, hips stuttering slightly. He must have shifted his angle because Keith suddenly arched off the bed with a scream, hands pawing at his shoulders, his arms, his chest. Lance’s name spilled from pink lips like a song, soul bright and golden and stunning.

“My sweetheart, my baby doll,” he continued, nipping at sweaty skin and pumping his boyfriend’s dick with renewed vigor. “Can you cum for me, darling? Can you show me how much you want me, Keith?”

The words barely even left his mouth before Keith came hard and shaking between them as Lance fucked cruel and rough against his prostate. A possessive growl tore through Lance as he kissed him hard, tongue immediately sliding in to gather what he could of his boyfriend’s soul. He needed to taste him, to physically confirm that the perfect man under him still desired him as much as Lance did him. 

And it was all there.

The love, the lust, the admiration of the mess that is called Lance McClain. He could taste the honey and trust, the nectar and patience. The beautiful amber that made up his being so solidly that it seeped out any chance it could. 

It was too much, too overwhelming and Lance’s orgasm hit him like a truck. Fireworks flashed behind his eyes as he pushed in as far as he could, filling Keith with thick, hot strings of cum, marking him from the inside. It took a minute or two for it to stop and when it did, they were both panting and exhausted. Lance opened his eyes after realizing he closed them and was met with a concerned looking Keith.

“Lance?” he asked, reaching shaky hands up to cup his face. “Baby, you’re crying.”

There was no mockery, no malice in his statement. Nothing but worry and love.

“I’m…” Lance carefully pulled out of Keith and let his Glamour slide back on. Both of them made a face at the mess but ignored it when Lance crawled to lie next to Keith, burying his face into his neck. “I’m so much in love with you, Keith. I love you so much.” 

And Lance cried.

But instead of the sorrow and fear he felt not even a day before, it was happiness and contentment. The tears were hot but they were well intentioned, staining the pillow under his head with lingering traces of laughter and warm smiles.

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him close and kissing down his face until their mouths met. It was slow and passionate, unspoken words sliding between tongues and lips in the quiet of the room.


	5. Lance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Lotor finally have a civil conversation.
> 
> Oh and Keith is there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's a good one I think. A good end to this story and I gotta figure out where to take it from here but its fine this is fine
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
> -Probably some sexual harassment from Lance but again, sex demon.
> 
> EDIT 11/4  
> [ I drew Lance! I'm still having a hard time solidifying what I want him to look like so I'm messing but I think I like how this looks? Naturally, he isn't purple it just happened to be the color palette I went with but its fine this is fine](http://iactuallytouchedit.tumblr.com/post/179766777543/i-could-probably-write-him-better-but-cranky-is)

Sleep had come easy to the two paladins, both warm and sated and happy, wrapped around each other like koalas. The morning seemed to find them too quick though and they fought the sudden brightness of the castle turning on for the day. With curses thrown at the Alteans for shitty design, the couple cleaned themselves up and got ready, heading towards the dining room hand in hand.

When they arrived, Lance sat down first, head hitting the table with a hard thud as he blinked, trying to stay awake. Keith was in no better position, using Lance’s shoulder as a pillow instead of the table. 

“You two look like shit,” Pidge observed from across the table, barely glancing up from her laptop.

“Least it’s just currently and not all the time,” Lance quipped back, glaring at the small paladin. Pidge chuckled and closed her computer, putting her head in her hands to smile at them.

“It’s good to have you back, Lance. I missed you.”

A bright blush threatened to set the vampire’s face on fire and he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith grumbled at being thrown off his makeshift bed and he sat up too, slumping into his chair.

“I um. I missed you too,” Lance coughed, not used to trading affections with her. “Where’s Hunk?”

Pidge adjusted her glasses and glanced at the door to the kitchen before back at the couple. 

“He’s getting breakfa—what the fuck is that.” She cut herself off as her eyes landed on the choker clinging to Keith’s neck. The former red paladin puffed up proudly, craning his neck to show it off.

“Lance gave it to me!” he bragged as a quiet purr started up. A wicked grin spread across the gremlin’s lips. 

Uh-oh.

“I see. It’s a beautiful… what is it, a necklace?”

“A choker,” Keith corrected with a dazed smile.

“A beautiful choker, then. Looks very nice on you. I especially like the blue stone in the middle. It’s like a cute little tag that says you and Lance are a thing.”

Lance was sure his face actually did catch fire this time and he hid it in his hands. He knew that Keith was soaking up the attention but goddamn did Pidge really have to say it out loud? It was literally the most unnecessary thing ever. Of all time. 

It also didn’t help that the purring coming from his not-cat boyfriend intensified as he melted into Lance’s side, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder. 

“You two are disgusting,” Pidge chuckled, finally letting it drop just as Hunk waltzed in with a tray full of food. 

“Good morning, my wonderful teammates!” he greeted with a wide smile that no one should have this early in the morning. “I have gathered and prepared nutrients!” 

He placed plates down in front of Keith, Pidge and one more in his spot next to the green paladin. He looked at Lance next with a small frown.

“You said yesterday that the synthetic was making you sick so I didn’t know what to do for your meal. I’m sorry,” he said, looking genuinely guilty. Lance’s heart broke.

“No, don’t worry about it, man,” he mended, putting a hand on his forearm. “I appreciate it anyway. Besides, I’ll just get a little snack later.” Lance winked and Hunk’s sunshine smile broke out again with a nod. He sat next to Pidge and immediately began digging into what looked like highlighter yellow pancakes. “By the way, where’s dad?”

Hunk’s eyes got wide.

“I guess you didn’t hear but Lotor was found yesterday outside of the training deck. Apparently one of the Gladiators went rogue and beat the crap out of him. It was nasty.”

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed giving Lance an almost too knowing look. “It looked like a big bite was taken off his shoulder or something. Weird.”

“And Shiro, Coran and Allura have been holed up all night trying to figure out what happened. None of the surveillance footage from the time came out clear.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Keith with surprise. His boyfriend looked uninterested and he just shrugged, taking another bite of his neon pancake. 

“Probably put the training level too high,” he said around a full mouth. Lance made a face at the wild animal sitting next to him. “Needs to learn what he can and can’t handle.” 

Hunk hummed, finishing off his breakfast. 

“I guess but still. The whole thing’s kinda scary. It could’ve been any of us in there.”

“Lucky we weren’t then,” Lance agreed just to end the conversation. 

 

The morning left just as quickly as it came and a lazy afternoon greeted her paladins with open arms. 

Lance was warming under the UV lamp with Keith comfortably straddling his lap, head tilted to the side as Lance’s fangs dug in, breaking the skin. A small, happy hum came from his boyfriend as he relaxed into it, hips rolling minutely. The vampire’s grip on his hips tightened, discouraging any kind of arousal from building and Keith let out a frustrated sigh but stilled his movements.

He drank from Keith like a man dying of thirst (and yeah, he almost did) and now that he knew that Galra were apparently gods when it came to blood regeneration, Lance was more than happy to take a little more than necessary. Besides, who knew when he’d be able to taste his boyfriend again? He was going to leave for another mission here in a few hours.

A sharp, sweet scent pushed the night sky of his boyfriend out of his mind and Lance unlatched from his neck, red eyes looking at the figure sitting on the couch across from them.

“Mm, baby, come back for seconds?” Lance purred, fingers massaging into Keith’s skin. The man above him raised a confused eyebrow and turned his head, face scrunching when he saw Lotor. The prince’s lip twitched, composure cracking slightly as a hand unconsciously laid over the healed skin of his neck. Shiro probably shoved him into a healing pod as soon as he was found because of course he did. Couldn’t just let him bleed out, could he.

“I’ve come to propose a truce,” Lotor said in his gross slimy voice.

“Buddy, ya’ can’t propose shit if there’s nothing for there to be a truce about,” Lance hummed, licking at the puncture wound. Keith shuddered and let out a small moan, head tilting again to show off the arch of his neck. “Besides, you don’t want to be next in line to get bitten? Keith here sure loves it, don’t you, princess?”

“Mm,” he breathed, eyes closing as Lance bit back down. Slender fingers gently played with the hair on the back of Lance’s neck and it felt absolutely fantastic. 

“Will you hear me out or not.” 

A statement.

Why can’t anyone just ask a fucking question anymore?

Lance rolled his eyes and let his hands trail up the back of Keith’s shirt, nails scratching roughly into the skin. The red paladin let out a sharp gasp, hips rocking forward as his scent turned spicy, pushing the chocolate scent away. Lance glanced up at the prince, holding back a grin when he realized that the royal had his eyes averted and his legs crossed tightly, a high magenta blush on his face. Good. Let him suffer.

The vampire finally pulled off, licking the bite before kissing up Keith’s neck slowly. 

“Talk,” Lance directed at Lotor. “Before I lose interest.” He brushed his lips against his boyfriend’s, smiling when he opened up for him. 

“Is all of your species like this?” the prince asked with a disgusted look on his face. Lance hummed, palming at Keith’s rapidly hardening cock.

“Be more specific.”

“Yours.”

“It’s how I live, cupcake,” Lance said with a moan as Keith’s soul brightened up. He looked away from the angel on his lap to the demon across from him, eyes black and possessive. “It helps that my pretty princess here loves a good fuck, don’t you?” 

Keith’s heart was beating quickly, unashamed at being shown off in front of an enemy. He knew he looked fucking gorgeous and he knew Lance would stop if he gave him the word but they also both knew that wasn’t going to happen. Not when they had something to prove.

“God, Lance,” he moaned, loud and obscene. He rocked harder into the hand pressing roughly against his straining cock and let his eyes flutter shut. 

“What a disgrace,” Lotor snarled, crossing his arms in front of him. Lance smiled wide and dangerous, fangs catching the light.

“Tell yourself that all you want, your highness, but I’m just letting you know, I can smell how fucking turned on you are. Getting all hard just from watching my baby writhe against me? What would your precious Allura say? Maybe I should tell her.”

Lotor stood quickly, fists balled at his sides. Lance watched, waiting to see what he would do but he wasn’t worried, no. He had his strength back, he was back to full power. He could easily overtake the Galra Emperor if he needed to.

“You will do no such—” 

“Hurry up, babe. My patience is wearing thin,” Lance advised. He attached his mouth back to Keith’s neck, marking around the choker and nosing at his adam’s apple. 

“Fine. I propose a truce. Both of us stay within our respective circles and no one has to get hurt.”

Above him, Keith snorted and leaned down to whisper into Lance’s ear.

“Just take it, Lance. I want him gone.”

“But it’s so much fun with him here, why would I let him leave?”

Keith let a purr vibrate through him, nipping at the skin under his ear.

“Because it’s a shitty truce and you could kill him if you need to.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed, unable to hear what they were talking about but from the look on his face, he knew it probably wasn’t good. Lance sighed and gave Keith a peck on the nose.

“Fine. Truce,” he relented, glaring at the prince. “For now, anyway. Can’t wait until you violate it and I get to sink my teeth into that pretty purple neck of yours. Taste all that wonderful mixed blood coursing through you.” For good measure, Lance let out a porn star worthy moan and squeezed Keith’s dick through his pants, causing the man above him to whimper as his hips stuttered. 

Lotor looked conflicted, like he didn’t know whether or not the acceptance was a joke. 

“Glad we could negotiate,” he snarled. “Hope you don’t break contract.”

“Baby, demons make contracts, we don’t break ‘em. Good luck to you, though,” Lance grinned again, large and feral. Lotor huffed and turned on his heel, stomping out of the room.

“Lance,” Keith reminded, face flushed and eyes blown. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry,” he apologized, kissing him long and soft. His hand worked his cock through his pants, feeling it throb and twitch under his ministrations. “Little bit of an exhibitionist in you, hmm.”

“Shut up.”

“Mmm. So hard and aching for release, baby. So good, you’re so good,” Lance continued, sucking in his bottom lip. Small whimpers and gasps filled the air between them as Keith came with a quiet whisper of Lance’s name against his mouth. The vampire hummed, tasting the soul that he loved so much spin around his own name in a way that filled him with love.

Keith panted, hands gripping Lance’s shoulders like his life depended on it.

“Mine,” he said and kissed the vampire again, hard and selfish. “Mine.”

“I’m all yours.”

 

Later that evening, the team (minus Lotor because fuck him) said bye to Keith, hugging and thanking him for helping them out with their resident demon. Lance smiled, watching Keith struggle to breathe in the arms of Hunk. Eventually, he was released and hobbled over to the vampire, rubbing his sore arms.

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

The couple giggled and hugged, lips pressing together for a languid kiss. 

“I’m gonna miss you,” Keith whispered, cupping Lance’s face in his hands.

“I’m going to miss you too, princess.” He buried his face into black hair.

“If I find out that you starved yourself again, I’m going to personally beat you to death,” he threatened with a pinch to Lance’s arm.

“Ouch!” Lance yelped. “Okay! I promise!” 

They stood quietly for a few moments, just looking into each other’s eyes. Keith stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck for one last kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Keith. Be safe out there,” Lance murmured against his mouth, not wanting the moment to end.

Unfortunately, the moment did and with one last round of goodbye’s, Keith was on his little Blade of Marmora shuttle and off to his next mission, leaving a pouting Lance behind. Hunk sidled up next to him and threw an arm over his shoulders in a half hug.

“You’re one lucky man, bro,” he said with a smile. Lance leaned into Hunk, resting his head on his shoulder as he watched the tiny pinprick of light disappear into space.

“Yeah. Guess I am.”

 

That night, Lance noticed the markings on his arms were blue.


End file.
